For a (boy)Friend
by Krystal213
Summary: The title is for the story and because I actually wrote this for a friend (or at least i hope to be friends and she doesn't find me creepy '). Rated cause I'm paranoid but it's probably just K .


**For a (boy)Friend**

When they first met, Link was freaked out. But really? That's how it was supposed to be. He was up against the Demon Lord Ghirahim. If a puny human wasn't scared, he wasn't doing his job.

So then, why did such a powerful Demon Lord want to see this so called "puny human" again so badly?

It was true that at first he hated the green clad hero, but every time they met, Ghirahim longed for Link more and more. His jeers and jabs turned to taunts and teases. His evil cackling turned to flirtatious laugher.

After the incident at the Temple of time, Ghirahim could not wait to see Link again. He just want to run up to the human and kiss him on the lips till neither could breathe. The thought made his heart race and mind roll with worry- worry that the action would scare Link away forever. But he didn't want that. Not anymore. He just wanted Link to love him as much as he loved Link.

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK SCENE CHANGE LA LA LA

Both demon and hero were panting hard after a long fight… with the latter beaten to the ground. Ghirahim stood over Link, sad. Dammit, he was supposed to feel triumphant that he won; his master would be so pleased! He should just raise his arm and strike the finishing blow, getting rid of the source of his conflicted feelings. Oh, how easy it would be; his life would be back to the simple times of destruction and havoc. He lifted his arm (yes, he's going to do it- no, he will NOT feel sad). He looked into the glaring blue eyes of the hero ( _Nononono please don't look at me like that please don't hate me I'm sorry_ ) like he always does to his victims…

Then he dropped his sword as he fell to his knees. "I can't…" He could feel his black shell fade away as he shrunk down in size.

Link scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. From his point of view on the ground, it looked like the Demon Lord was begging. That was not like the person he has come to know at all, but when they locked eyes, he saw that Ghirahim was indeed begging. But why?

"Please, kill me."

At that, Link's eyes widened. Why would Ghirahim make such a ridiculous request?! Link would never grant something like that… not to Ghirahim…

"Please," Ghirahim continued, his head bowed. "I don't want to kill you. But my master demands it." He was shaking. He had tears in his eyes. Who was this person? This wasn't Ghirahim. "And I can't disobey my master."

Link sighed with a small smile. This was getting too far. Something had to be done to cheer up this man. He struggled to get up. It hurt so much to move but dammit this was important! Once he was standing, he limped over to the demon and gently lifted the other man's head. What he did next surprised both himself and Ghirahim. He kissed him right on the lips.

Though, to Ghirahim, Link went right in for the kill. His head and heart just about exploded right then and there. It confused him, frustrated him, excited him, scared him; but most of all, it made him happy. All that worrying was for naught as it turned out that Link probably- most likely… no. Link loved him as much as he loved Link.

When Link pulled away, he smirked at Ghirahim's shocked face. "Weren't you the one that was supposed to initiate this?"

Ghirahim sputtered, his face red with embarrassment.

As the demon gathered his bearings, Link turned and started to walk away. "Come on. Let's go."

Once he was back in the real world, Ghirahim noticed that Link was no longer in front of him. "Huh? Go where?"

Link looked back at Ghirahim and smiled. "Where else? To defeat your 'master',"

The demon fell back on his butt. "W-why would I do that?!"

Link turned fully around. "Well, for one thing you'd be free from him once you do. And another," he smiled and winked, "you'll make your boyfriend happy if you help save his best friend."

"B-boyfriend?" Ghirahim could feel his face heat up so much that there must be a little smoke coming out of his ears.

"Unless of course you are not powerful enough. I mean, it makes sense. He isn't your 'master' for no reason."

That got an angry tic on his forehead as he stood up and puffed out his chest. "Show some respect, human!" He flicked his hair to the side. "I am thousands of years older than you thus way more powerful!"

Link looked up, thoughtful. "Huh. Doesn't that make you a cougar?"

"What?! How dare you compare me to a lowly mammal! I am the Demon Lord!"

Link looked back at Ghirahim, his eyes hard. "Then prove it. Show that bastard that you don't need a 'master'. You are the most powerful demon here."

Ghirahim froze for a little, then pouted, his face still flushed. "Dammit, since when were you so manipulative? You weren't like this before." Although it made him so much hotter. He needed to do it more often.

A soft smirk spread across Link's face as he shrugged. "I guess you're just a bad influence." He turned around and started to walk off again. "Come on. Make sure you keep up, old man."

"Don't call me 'old man'!" Ghirahim shouted as he ran up to the human.

Link laughed. He believe he was never going to think this, but this was going to be a fun fight.

* * *

This is the 1st time I've written something for someone! I mean, I've draw a lot of stuff for my friends, but never written something! It's very exciting ^_^ I hope you enjoyed this! And anyone else that read this! ^_^


End file.
